Platyplush
The platyplush is a master of disguise, provided it is surrounded by Lakiran platypodes. Platyplushes are artificial creatures made of cloth and leather and stuffed with small beans or seeds, but despite their soft makeup, they can withstand quite a beating. Their artificial fur is waterproof so they can swim, and if their fabric tears, it can sew itself back up within seconds. They have no need to eat or sleep, but otherwise behave much like real platypodes, swimming in Lake Lakira and the Stream, rummaging in the mud with their leather beaks and sunning themselves on lakeside rocks. Regular platypodes don't seem to mind them and will readily adopt platyplushes into their family groups, especially around the Keep. Their insistence on acting like Lakiran platypodes was the inspiration for a popular tale about a platyplush that turns real, often retold as a bedtime story for children. Egg This egg is just like a regular Lakiran platypus egg until you pick it up and realize it’s made of leather and filled with beans. Hatchling Your baby platyplush isn't as helpless as a real platypus, but it is roughly the same size and looks quite similar. It has a soft cloth skin, softer than the fabric used to make its egg. Like many other artificial creatures, the egg was incorporated into the creature's body when it hatched so as not to waste perfectly usable materials. It grows slowly, never eating anything but gradually expanding in size through the magic it was imbued with. Eventually, tiny synthetic hairs made from treated thread emerge from between the cloth weave, making it just as soft and furry as a real platypus. Adult Fully grown, your platyplush is no larger than an adult Lakiran platypus. It is content to sit on your bed and wait for you to come home to snuggle with it, but it loves to be let outside the Keep and run around with the other platypodes. Even though it doesn't breathe, it still only makes brief dives to the lake bed before coming up for air, often getting its fur muddy while rummaging in the sediment, though a brief swim at the surface and some grooming keeps it clean. Like the Lakiran platypodes, your platyplush will occasionally bring up treasures from the bottom of the lake. Sometimes these treasures are just fragments of hatched eggs or small rocks, but your platyplush also seems to be very good at retrieving valuable gemstones you suspect it "borrowed" from the hoards of the pearl wyrms that nest on the beach. The platyplush doesn't seem to mind your efforts to return its gifts to their proper owners. After a long day of play, the platyplush might decide to waddle off to take a nap with its Lakiran platypus friends, but eventually it will wander inside, dry off near the sitting room fireplace, find its way to your room, and curl up on the foot of your bed. Breeding :Not available. Additional Information *No. 834 *Obtained from the Artificer Shop for 2900 *Released: December 5th, 2017 *Sprites: Jrap17 *Description: PKGriffin Category:2017 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Jrap17